In recent years, computer workstations, comprising a computational device, input devices and display devices, have become increasingly popular. In addition the demand for high powered workstations with high quality, high resolution displays has also increased dramatically.
Normally these demands are partially satisfied through the provision of Cathode Ray Tube (CRT) type devices capable of high resolution display. However, such devices tend to be extremely bulks, have an excessive weight and consume large amounts of power.
Recently, it has beer, proposed to provide a high resolution discrete level display having a large number of pixels with the pixels arranged in lines, and with each pixel having a plurality of independently setable areas with the overall pixel able to display a predetermined number of different discrete levels. The independently settable areas being controlled by a series of intersecting drive and common lines, are designed to cam predetermined voltages to each pixel of the display. Examples of these types of displays include liquid crystal displays, plasma displays and electro-luminescent displays.